Ueki's Scrapped Princess
by Incross
Summary: Suatu hari, ayah Kousuke memberikan sebuah buku cerita karangannya sendiri pada Ai. Kemudian, saat mereka mengucapkan kata-kata ajaibnya..... Ueki Kousuke&Mori Ai's long and hanging story!


"Nih

"Nih." Ueki menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul tebal pada Ai. Gadis itu menerimanya, lalu membaca judulnya.

"The Scrapped Princess?"

Chapter 1: Munculnya Sang Putri!

"Hah? Bukannya judul ini sudah dibuat serial animasinya?" tanyanya. Ueki mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Memang, sih. Tapi katanya buku ini sengaja dibuat khusus untuk anak-anak." Ueki tersenyum. "Kurasa Ayah sedang ingin mengubah style¬-nya."

"Humm… Kubaca nanti saja, ya."

Hari itu hari Sabtu, awal liburan musim panas. Ai sedang melewatkan waktu di rumah Ueki untuk mengerjakan proyek bahasa, drama. Sebetulnya anggota kelompok mereka masih ada tiga orang lagi, tetapi semuanya berhalangan datang sehingga hari ini mereka berdua saja yang harus memikirkan kerangka naskah drama. Berhubung sudah mendekati festival kebudayaan, guru mereka membagi kelas dalam kelompok untuk menyusun naskah drama. Naskah yang paling bagus akan ditampilkan di festival oleh seisi kelas, begitulah persyaratannya.

Dan sekarang ini, mereka sudah menghabiskan 2 jam duduk diam di depan meja di kamar Ueki, dengan halaman buku yang masih bersih di depan mereka. Ueki mengerutkan keningnya. Ai memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya, sambil menaikkan alisnya. Belum ada ide yang terpikir sama sekali. Akhirnya Ueki mengedipkan matanya, seolah baru terbangun dari tidur, dan berkata pelan, "Oooh… aku tahu."

"Dapat ide, Ueki?"

"Bagaimana kalau cerita mengenai sepasang kakek-nenek yang menemukan seorang bayi di dalam melon?"

Ai kaku. Pensilnya jatuh. "Uh… Itu mirip Momotaro, kan?" Dia mengambil lagi pensilnya dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Mmm…" Ueki memandang ke langit-langit. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan buku catatan misterius yang dapat membuat orang yang dituliskan namanya di situ mati? Horor, deh."

"Ueki," Mori menghela napas. "Semua yang kamu sebutkan itu sudah pernah dipublikasikan, nggak murni, dong."

"Hah? Memangnya sudah, ya?" Ueki kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aha! Aku tahu! Kita buat cerita petualangan saja!" Ai mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Cerita mengenai sekelompok remaja yang mempunyai kekuatan super! Mereka bekerja sama dalam tim, saling tolong-menolong dan membantu… ah, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"…Sepertinya aku pernah dengar cerita seperti itu. Lalu?"

"Mereka mengikuti turnamen memperebutkan suatu bakat kosong, demi melindunginya dari genggaman orang jahat! Tokoh utamanya adalah seorang gadis dengan bakat membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta dengan kaca matanya! Bagaimana?" Ai tersenyum bangga. Ueki ikut cengar-cengir.

"Wah, hebat, Ai!" Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Lho, bukannya itu cerita mengenai dirimu sendiri?"

Ai kaku lagi. Dia tertawa malu. "Huahahaha… benar juga, ya. Aku ini bagaimana, sih. Huahaha…"

Lagi, mereka kembali memutar otak. Terus, terus, terus, terus, teruuus… Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan sekarang Ueki bisa melihat asap mengepul dari kepala Ai. "Su-Sudahlah, kita istirahat dulu, ya?" katanya.

Mata Ueki menangkap buku cerita yang tergeletak di atas meja, tidak jauh dari Ai. "Ai, bagaimana kalau kita baca dulu buku karangan Ayah? Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan ide."

"Hah…?" kata Ai lesu. "Mungkin kau benar. Ayo baca sama-sama."

Karena bukunya hanya satu, mereka harus berbagi. Mereka duduk berdekatan. Ueki membuka halaman pertama. Di sana ada coretan tangan ayahnya. Kelihatannya masih baru. Bunyinya:

Hai, Ai-chan! Aku menandatangani buku ini khusus untuk kamu, lho! Hmhm, tandatanganku ini nantinya akan sangat bernilai, jadi disimpan yang rapi, ya! Huahahahaha!

Eh-hem, omong-omong, ucapkan dulu kata manteranya:

Ponponkaroppin Nuchabokoboko Nice!

Mereka berdua berkeringat. "Kurasa… buku ini memang untuk anak-anak." Kata Mori datar.

Ueki mengedipkan matanya. "Kata mantera, ya? Ponponkaroppin nuchabokoboko… nice?"

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang dari dalam buku. Halamannya membalik sendiri dengan cepat. Ai dan Ueki menyipitkan matanya. Badan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-Apa ini?!" kata Ueki keras, sebab mulai terdengar suara ribut dari dalam buku yang seakan bisa menghapus semua suara.

"Silau..! Aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa!" Mori menahan napas. Kini matanya sudah hampir tidak bisa membuka, menahan sinar terang itu.

Kini tubuh mereka terasa tersedot ke dalam. "Waaaaaaaah!!"

"Kou-chan, Ai-chan! Aku bawa puding… aih?" Haneko berhenti begitu melihat Ai dan Ueki tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Dia tersenyum sampai pipinya merona sendiri.

"Mereka terlihat imut sekali kalau sedang tidur" Dia berjalan keluar, dan menutup pintu. "Mungkin akan kubiarkan mereka tidur dulu sejenak. Sebaiknya aku menyimpan dulu puding ini."

Haneko turun, hendak menaruh kembali kedua puding jeruk ke dalam kulkas. Ia berjalan melewati ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Di meja depannya, tergeletak sebuah pulpen keperakan dengan ukiran hitam dan emas.

"Waah… pulpen baru, Yah?" tanyanya iseng. Ayahnya menurunkan korannya.

"Ou, benar sekali, Haneko! Ayah menemukannya di depan pintu rumah, jadi Ayah ambil saja." Pria itu terkekeh. "Ayah sayang memakainya, jadi baru Ayah gunakan sekali untuk membuat tanda tangan di buku untuk Ai-chan."

… ki… Ueki…

"…Ueki!" Ueki tersentak kaget. Di sebelahnya, Ai duduk dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ueki duduk, dan melihat sekitar. Sepertinya mereka berada di halaman sebuah rumah… di abad pertengahan.

"Ini… di dalam buku?" Ueki mengerjapkan matanya. "Begitu kan yang mereka bilang di film kalau ada kejadian seperti ini?"

"Sulit diterima pikiran, tapi sepertinya memang begitu. Dan ini… jelas bukan di Jepang." Ai menoleh ke sekitar. Struktur rumah dan furnitur yang bisa mereka lihat dari pintu semuanya belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Ketel yang mengepul mengeluarkan uap berwarna-warni dengan suara yang berkerincing mirip lonceng. Keset bundar berseluncur sendiri kesana-kemari. Jam besar sekaligus akuarium yang berdiri dengan ikan yang berenang di dalamnya.

Mereka berdua menatap semuanya itu dengan kaku. Jelas bukan di Jepang!!

Belum selesai terkaget-kaget, sebuah suara bising terdengar keras. "Kousuke Ueki!! Ai Mori!!"

Seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Itu…

"A-ALESSIO…??" seru mereka berdua hampir bersamaan. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya seakan jijik.

"Master!! Berapa kali kuingatkan untuk memanggilku 'Master'?! Ingat kedudukan kalian di sini, dasar bocah-bocah!" serunya ketus.

Sayangnya saat ini mereka sedang terlalu kaget untuk bisa mengambil posisi waspada. Alessio rupanya merasa lebih jengkel melihat mereka yang terpana melihatnya.

"Berdiri, bodoh!!" serunya keras, membuat mereka berdua spontan melompat dan berdiri. "Jangan membuang-buang waktu! Kalian pikir kalian bisa ada di sini karena siapa? Dasar, bocah-bocah seperti kalian ini merepotkan saja. Dengar, setelah ini aku akan pergi keluar. Aku ingin ketika aku pulang nanti, semua sudah rapi, makanan tersedia di meja, kamar dirapikan, cucian diselesaikan, perbaiki genteng yang bocor, bersihkan kamar mandi, semua harus sudah selesai! Jangan pikir karena aku pergi, kalian bisa seenaknya, ya! Sampai ada yang salah…"

Alessio menatap mereka tajam. Ueki dan Ai menelan ludah. "I, Iya, Master!"

Dan pemuda itu berjalan pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan keras. Sepertinya pidato panjangnya baru saja selesai. Ai melirik Ueki, dan memekik tertahan. "Ueki! Bajumu!"

Ueki melihat ke bawah. "Huooo??"

Ueki, dengan gaun panjang lusuh dan kumal kecoklatan dan Ai, dengan kemeja putih dan celana selutut berwarna coklat tua dengan sabuk yang membujur dan menyilang di belakang. "Ba… Baju ini…" Ueki menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

"…kumal sekali." Ai menjitaknya keras telak di kepala.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, payah!! Sekarang kita ada di dunia berbeda dengan penampilan dan peran berbeda!" Ai berseru greget.

"Hei, kurasa kemeja dan celana itu cukup cocok denganmu, Ai." Kata Ueki sambil cengar-cengir.

"Uwapa?! Bukan begitu maksudku, Uekiiii…!!" suara Ai mulai serak.

Malam hari, suara serangga terdengar sayup-sayup. Ueki bernapas cepat, sementara Ai sudah tergeletak tidak bersuara di atas kasur keras di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Alessio. Keset bundar berwarna merah beludru meluncur, melompat kecil di lantai sebelah kasur Ai. Tidak memperhatikannya, Ai duduk dan berdiri. Mendadak keset itu meluncur, membuat Ai tergelicir dan jatuh dengan keras di lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Huwah!" Ai langsung bangkit berdiri lagi. "Kamuuu!!"

Ueki duduk, melihat mereka berdua bertengkar sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Ai berhasil melempar keset itu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. "Tapi, Ueki, dilihat seperti apapun juga, sepertinya dalam cerita ini kita menjadi dua orang yang dipungut dan dijadikan pembantu oleh Alessio, ya. Bagaimana?"

"…Merepotkan, ya. Aku tidak mau jadi pesuruh terus." Kata Ueki datar.

Ai berjalan dan duduk di kursi, menjaga agar lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di situ tidak padam karena angin. "Sempat kubaca di buku harian Alessio, kita dipungut olehnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu di sebuah penampungan dan sejak itu kita dijadikan pesuruhnya."

Ai menoleh ke arah Ueki. "Tapi sayangnya sepertinya peran kita tertukar ya. Akibatnya, aku dapat peranmu dan kamu dapat peranku. Aku yang semestinya perempuan, di dunia ini adalah laki-laki."

"…dan aku yang semestinya laki-laki, jadi perempuan seperti ini. Kenapa, ya..?" Ueki kembali berbaring di kasur.

Ai seperti teringat sesuatu. "Mantera itu! Kurasa ayahmu bermaksud agar aku yang membacanya karena buku itu diberikan padaku, kan? Tapi waktu itu, yang membacanya adalah kamu, jadi…"

"Jadi, aku yang mendapat peranmu di sini, dan sebaliknya? Benar juga, ya!" Ueki langsung bangun. "Tapi, sejak kapan ayahku punya sihir seperti itu? Kalau itu benar, maka ayah pasti seorang penyihir sungguhan, kan?"

"Entahlah." Ai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Situasi hening sejenak. Akhirnya Ueki berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu! Ai, kita akan kabur dari sini!"

"Hari ini aku akan pulang malam lagi, tapi kali ini akan ada tamu yang akan datang! Bereskan semuanya dan begitu aku pulang, kunci diri kalian di kamar! Aku tidak mau kehadiran kalian nantinya mengganggu pembicaraan kami, mengerti?!" kata Alessio lagi dengan ketus.

"Kami mengerti, Master!" jawab Ueki dan Ai. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga mereka. Selama Alessio pergi, mereka mengumpulkan barang-barang yang mungkin dapat mereka gunakan ketika mereka kabur nanti. Mereka cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Ai dan Ueki mengecek tas masing-masing. Lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum puas. Persiapan siap! Sekarang tinggal menunggu hari gelap!

Jam dinding berkedip, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. Omong-omong, dari tadi ditunggu, kok tamunya Alessio belum pulang-pulang, yah? Ai dan Ueki yang masih menunggu di atas mulai ngantuk juga.

"Hei, Ai?" Ueki menggoyang pelan bahu Ai yang setengah terbangun. "Sementara perhatian Alessio terpusat pada tamunya, lebih baik kita segera pergi. Kalau kita menunggu lebih lama lagi…"

Ai menegakkan kepalanya sambil masih mengusap-usap matanya. "…Kau benar, Ueki.. Kalau begitu, ayo."

Tidak buang waktu, mereka meraih tas dan turun melalui jendela kamar mereka yang tembus ke halaman belakang. Mengendap-endap, mereka berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati.

"Terus terang saja, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini. Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk mencari pengganti pelayanku yang… yah, kau tidak mau tahu." Marilyn menyesap sedikit teh hangat yang disiapkan Alessio.

Alessio diam sebentar. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kehadiran Marilyn membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "Kedua anak itu cukup cekatan. Bagaimana kalau 10.000?"

Mata Marilyn memburunya dengan tajam. "Sepuluh ribu? Memangnya mereka tambang emas? Aku mau 2.000."

Alessio mengerutkan alisnya. Saat itu juga, dari arah luar terdengar suara yang cukup gaduh. Alessio berdiri, tetapi Mariyn mencegahnya. "Mungkin hanya kucing," kata gadis dengan baju serba mewah itu. Senyumnya terlihat sopan, namun mematikan. "Biarkan bawahanku saja yang mengatasinya."

Sementara itu di luar, Ueki dan Ai yang berjalan menuju pagar tidak menyadari kehadiran Becky Wolf dan Oni di belakang mereka.

"Tunggu, kalian! Sedang apa kalian di sini? Siapa kalian?!" kata Becky dengan cukup keras, mengagetkan Ueki dan Ai.

"Ssst!" Tanpa sadar Ueki menyuruhnya diam sambil sedikit berbisik. "Jangan terlalu ramai, nanti mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua di dalam! Kalian sendiri siapa?"

Becky buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ma, maaf!" bisiknya. Lalu dia tersadar. "Ke-kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada kalian?!" Tapi toh dia masih tetap berbisik. Oni yang berada di belakangnya diam saja.

Ai buru-buru memutar otak. "K, kami hanya numpang lewat saja, kok! Jalan di sebelah sana sedang ditutup, jadi kami terpaksa lewat halaman belakang rumah ini." Bisiknya ragu. "Jangan beritahu pemilik rumah ini, ya. Dia orangnya galak sekali, sih."

Tanpa diduga, Becky tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Ai sempat bingung sejenak. "Ooh, aku mengerti! Aku juga dulu pernah dimarahi oleh tetanggaku padahal hanya numpang lewat saja. Baiklah! Lewatlah, aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Bisik Oni pada akhirnya. Lalu mereka berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke depan pintu.

"I, Iya. Trims!" bisik Ai, masih bingung. Tapi yang penting sekarang mereka bisa keluar dengan aman! Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan, sebelum…

"Tunggu, Becky." Oni berhenti tiba-tiba. "Kau ingat tadi Marilyn berkata apa pada kita?"

"Hah? Katanya dia akan membawa dua anak untuk dibawa sebagai pelayan baru, kan? Memangnya kenapa?" kata Becky santai.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua anak tadi?" jawab Oni datar. Kelihatannya dia mengatakannya sambil berpikir. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Be, benar juga!" Becky langsung berlari kembali ke arah Ueki dan Ai. "Hei tunggu, kalian!! Jangan kabur!!"

Ai dan Ueki yang tengah memanjat tersentak, nyaris jatuh. Becky berlari-lari kecil di belakang mereka, sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Di-Dia bawa senjata, Ueki!" pekik Ai.

"Ukh!" Ueki mengambil potongan kertas pamflet yang ditemukannya di depan pagar, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Pick!"

Dan… tidak ada yang terjadi. Ueki mengerjapkan matanya. "Lho? Aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatanku."

"Tunggu!!" seru Becky. Oni langsung melesat ke arah mereka, menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Whoa." Kata Ueki pelan begitu sadar kalau roknya nyangkut di retakan kayu di pagar. Dia berhenti, berusaha melepaskan bajunya yang kumal itu.

"Ayo, Ueki!" Ai mulai khawatir. Kedua orang itu mendekat. Ai merogoh tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buah tomat. Ai yang sudah sampai di seberang pagar membidik mereka berdua. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan dan salah satu kakinya. "Hiaaah!"

Syuung… Prok! Tomat-tomat itu sukses mendarat di wajah kedua orang itu. Mereka langsung berhenti, mengibaskan benda merah yang membuat mata mereka perih itu.

"Strike!" Ai mengepalkan tangannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Ueki selesai dengan bajunya dan turun. Mereka langsung berlari menjauh. Masih berlari, mereka tertawa kegirangan seakan lupa pukul berapa saat itu (dan sempat membuat beberapa tetangga marah karena mereka ribut sepanjang jalan).

Sementara itu, di kamar Ueki, buku itu kembali membuka sendiri. Halaman kelima. Di sana tertulis:

"Dan kedua anak itu berhasil kabur dari rumah paman jahat itu. Mereka kabur jauh sekali, sampai akhirnya rumah itu tidak kelihatan lagi. Tanpa terasa, fajar telah tiba. Hari itu juga, kedua anak tersebut sampai di kota tetangga yang ramah."

Chapter 2: Sano dan Rinko

Hari sudah terang. Ai dan Ueki berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah Alessio, tapi apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang? Selama di rumah Alessio, mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat informasi mengenai kota lain tempat mereka berada sekarang, karena bahkan tetangga mereka jarang keluar. Meskipun terlihat ramah, tapi lingkungan rumah Alessio tampak mati. Penghuninya jarang keluar dari rumah mereka.

Sangat berbeda dengan kota tempat mereka sekarang. Di mana-mana orang-orang berjalan, berlari, tertawa-tawa… kota yang sangat ramai!

"Ramai sekali di sini, ya." Ai mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka sambil menyendok sendok demi sendok makan bekal yang dibawanya. Ueki hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah tanpa suara.

"Memang kita berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah Alessio, tapi… kemana sebaiknya kita pergi selanjutnya? Kita tidak punya tujuan di sini." Ai menurunkan alisnya. Sekali lagi, Ueki mengangguk tanpa suara. Mendadak raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Humph!"

"Ada apa, Ueki?"

Ueki berdiri. "…Aku mau ke toilet. Dah."

"Jangan lama-lama, ya!" kata Ai sementara Ueki berjalan cepat ke toilet umum.

"Uhh…" Ueki berhenti. Di depannya ada dua pintu, toilet wanita dan pria.

Ke mana aku harus masuk, nih? Saat ini aku memang perempuan, tapi aku kan sebenarnya laki-laki… Kalau aku masuk ke kamar mandi pria dengan penampilam seperti ini, bisa-bisa ada yang salah paham. Tapi kalau aku masuk ke kamar mandi wanita padahal aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki…

"Ah, terserahlah. Aku bisa menutup mataku jadi aku tidak akan melihat apa-apa, kan." Ueki mengambil pita di bajunya dan mengikatnya menutup matanya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu sedang berjongkok di pojok kamar mandi wanita. Sesekali dia menunduk. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang. Panik, dia menoleh. Seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang berwarna pink dan mata yang tertutup kain masuk sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Hati-hati.

Duak! Menabrak dinding.

"Auh!" Dia memegangi dahinya. Pemuda ini melihatnya dengan heran. Siapa dia? Menutup mata segala?

"Anu… ada orang di sini?" tanyanya agak keras. Pemuda ini diam saja, berpura-pura tidak ada.

"Tidak ada orang, kan? Baguslah." Ueki melepas kain penutup matanya. "Hun?"

"A…" Pemuda bermata biru safir ini tergagap. Dia ketahuan!

"Tolong jangan salah paham! Saya di sini bukan bermaksud buruk, saya hanya… hanya… bersembunyi…" jelasnya panik.

"Ooh… begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati atau mereka akan menemukanmu." Ueki berjalan masuk ke salah satu ruangan, dan menguncinya. Pemuda ini melongo.

"Namaku Robert."

"Aku Ueki." Ueki tidak terlalu heran lagi. Memang dia ini Robert. Rambut pirang pucat, mata biru safir—dia Robert Hayden, kalau di dunia satunya.

"Aku sedang bersembunyi. Para penjaga itu mencariku." Katanya.

"Siapa?" Ueki duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Untung roknya panjang.

"Unh…" Robert berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya, kamu sendiri kenapa masuk ke dalam toilet sambil menutup mata?"

"Yah… aku takut dipergoki hentai."

Tung. "He…?"

"Yaah… begitulah." Ueki menatap langit-langit. Robert sejenak menatapnya bingung. Mendadak dia berdiri.

"Mereka datang!"

Ueki memalingkan wajahnya. "Hah?"

Sebuah ledakan besar menghancurkan sebagian besar toilet wanita itu. Ueki duduk, dinding di belakangnya masih ada. Robert menyipitkan matanya. Beberapa robot yang berbentuk seperti kaleng dengan dua tangan melayang di depan mereka. Pada bagian depannya tertera tulisan: New.

"Uh, kita harus lari!" Robert menarik tangan Ueki dan mereka berlari.

"wa.. wa…" Ueki berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Robert.

Ting. Mereka berlari melewati Ai. Ting. Ai melebarkan matanya.

"U… Ueki??" Ai berdiri. Satu detik kemudian, robot-robot itu melintas cepat mengejar mereka berdua. Ai buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya, lalu mengejar mereka.

"Unh…" Ueki mengintip keluar. Beberapa New bersliweran di sekitar gudang tempat mereka berdua bersembunyi sekarang. Ueki kembali menutup pintu gudang dengan perlahan.

"Kelihatannya kita tidak bisa keluar sekarang…" kata Ueki. Dia melihat sekitar, siapa tahu ada celah di mana mereka bisa kabur dengan aman. Ruangan itu luas dan gelap. Banyak sekali peti-peti kayu bertumpuk tinggi. Satu-satunya celah yang terbuka hanyalah...

Sori, hanging di sini lagi... --


End file.
